The present invention provides an automatic overload tripper, particularly an overload protection device to be used on electronic products and electrical appliances to replace the conventional fuse and expensive circuit breaker.
The conventional fuse is used as an overload protection device for electrical appliances since it can cut off power supply at overload. However, it is quite inconvenient to replace a burnt fuse. Therefore, generally, a fuseless circuit breaker is installed at the main power switch to avoid frequent replacement of fuses and to act as an overload protection device. Since a circuit breaker is usually large in size and expensive in cost, it can't fully replace the conventional fuse. Though a small automatic breaker has been developed, its size is still not small enough and, since its price is high, it is not suitable for low-priced or small electrical appliances. A newly-developed tripper for use on motorcycles which is said to be an overload protection device does not provide satisfactory protection during short circuit or circuit overload conditions but, rather, burns wire and other electric hardware. The inventor has devoted himself to research and development of overload tripper devices for years. The present invention in his achievement after repeated failure and hundreds of tests. Its size has been minimized and its cost has been minimized too. The present invention has proven to be a reliable and economic automatic overload tripper.